Field of Invention
The invention relates to a voltage sampling technology, and more particularly, to a voltage sampling system.
Description of Related Art
In an electric power system, with continuous rising of voltages of power grids, the requirements to current or voltage sensors are correspondingly increased. In a conventional technology, an electromagnetic transformer is usually used for voltage sampling. However, the electromagnetic transformer has the disadvantages of complicated insulating structure, bulky volume and high manufacture cost. More seriously, ferromagnetic resonance may occur in the electromagnetic transformer and damage the device.
In recent years, although studies of electronic transformers may have overcome many disadvantages of the electromagnetic transformer, the realization of the studies is faced with some theoretical and key technical issues. Taking a hybrid electronic transformer as a representation for explanation, the theoretical and key technical issues may generally include structure design of current or voltage sensor, high-voltage side power supplying, digitalization of signal processing and interface, and protection of sensors themselves. With the realization of hybrid electronic high-voltage transformers, deep studies regarding the realization issues are more and more needed and urgent.
Thus, what is needed is a voltage sampling system to solve the aforementioned issues.